Scooby Doo Meets Vampirina
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Shaggy and Scooby pay a visit to the Scare B&B, but get a lot more than they bargained for. Things get scarier when they have a mystery to solve!
1. The Monster Convention

The Mystery Machine had just entered a quiet little town in Pennsylvania. It was a dark, cloudy afternoon, but that didn't spoil the gang's plans.

"This is gonna be great!" Fred said.

"No! This is gonna be a nightmare!" Shaggy said.

"Reah!" said Scooby Doo.

Daphne looked at the teen and his dog. "Relax, you guys. We're just going to a monster convention."

"That's exactly why we're worried! Can't we just go somewhere that doesn't have anything monster, ghost, ghoul, or anything creepy involved?!"

"Shaggy, there's no such thing as monsters." Velma said. "It's going to be a fake monster convention that showcases costumes and special effects. This will help us learn the tricks and trades of the villains we capture in the future!"

Shaggy gulped. "Then please tell me it's not at the spooky looking house over there!" He pointed to a house that was a stark contrast from all the other houses.

It looked like a gothic house right out of a ghost story. The clouds in the sky became darker, a flash of lightening flashed right by the house for spooky effect.

Scooby covered his eyes and whimpered.

"Don't worry, Scoob. The convention is at the Pennsylvania Inn, we'll be spending the night there." Fred said. The gang pulled into the parking lot.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy saw a group of people dressed up as scary monsters. "Um, tell you what, why don't you guys go ahead and we'll find a different hotel to stay at?"

"Come on, Shaggy. It'll be fine. We don't have to worry about any mysteries or any danger. We promise." said Daphne.

"There could be some yummy concession stands in there!" Fred added.

"Well, when you put it that way, what are we waiting for?!" Shaggy and Scooby got out of the van and went into the convention hall.

When they got in, Shaggy and Scooby felt their knees wobble with fright.

There were costumed monsters everywhere! Snarling werewolves, scuzzy vampires, big and burly boogeymen, and spooky skeletons all over the place!

"Uh, on second through..." Shaggy and Scooby slowly backed away. "We'll just find a Pennsylvania pizza parlor instead. We'll factcheck you guys later!"

"Reah! Much later!" Scooby said. He and his best friend took off running.

Velma sighed. "I swear, those two are unbelievable. They should know that fake monsters are nothing to be afraid of."

"Don't worry about them, Velma. It's their loss." said Fred. "Let's go! They've got a Mad Scientist special effects lab!"

Little did they know that they were behind Watch from the shadows...

Shaggy and Scooby were heading back to the Mystery Machine when they heard a young girl's voice.

"Wolfie! Come back!"

A little puppy came rushing up to Scooby Doo. He barked in a friendly way. Scooby smiled and barked his hello too.

"Like, where'd you come from, little guy?" Shaggy said, petting the dog's furry head.

"Sorry about that!" A little girl with bat-shaped pigtails came running up and scooped up the sweet dog. "Wolfie saw your dog and just wanted to say hi!"

A teenage girl with long brown hair came up to the girl. "I told you we should have got a tougher leash on Wolfie, Vee! Thanks to him, we got kicked out of the monster convention."

"I know. Sorry, Miranda." said Vee.

"Let's get back to the Scare B&B and get some food. I'm starving!"

Shaggy licked his lips. "Did you say food? Mind if we tag along?"

"Reah! Room for two more?" asked Scooby.

Vee and Miranda yelped.

"D-Did that dog just talk?!" Miranda said.

Scooby nodded. "Yep."

"Whoa! A talking dog!" Vee petted Scooby on the head. Scooby giggled and licked her blue cheek.

"Too cool! Never seen a talking dog!" Miranda said. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Shaggy and this is Scooby Doo." Shaggy introduced. "And you are?"

"I'm Vampirina Hauntley and this is my babysitter Miranda."

"Sup." Miranda waved.

"So, do you think we can have a meal with you guys? We didn't get a bite at the convention and need some eats."

"Sure! My folks run a bed and breakfast at my house! You can eat there!" Vee said.

"It's not too far away." Miranda said. She took out her phone. "I'll call the Hauntleys and tell them you're coming."

* * *

As Shaggy and Scooby walked with their new friends, Shaggy took in Vampirina's clothes. "I like your costume, Vee!"

"Huh? Costume?" Vee blinked. "Oh, yeah! Thanks! I like my costume too!" She smiled, but it fell instantly.

"Yeah, I've never seen bat wings for pigtails!" Shaggy added. "We run into people dressed up like scary vampires all the time! But you're the only cute pretend vampire we've seen!"

"Right, pretend..." Vee nervously smiled with her "pretend" fangs. "Anyway, here we are!"

Shaggy and Scooby gasped and hugged each other with fright. It was the same spooky house they saw earlier!

"T-T-This is a bed and breakfast?!" Shaggy stammered. "It looks more like a haunted house!"

"It's not haunted!" Vee insisted. "It's just...uh-"

"The house is old, not haunted." said Miranda. "It just needs some remodeling, that's all. But the Scare B&B is the best motel in town! And has great food!"

"Well, that's quite a review!" a hungry Shaggy and Scooby weren't scared anymore. "Let's go in!"

The door opened all by itself with a long, loud creak. The boys chuckled nervously as they walked inside. "Um, I take it this door needs remodeling too?"

"Uh, yeah! The latch is broken." Miranda said.

"And we've been meaning to oil that hinge." Vampirina added. "Mama! Papa! We have some guests here for lunch!"

A man and woman quickly came into the foyer. Very quickly, startling Shaggy and Scooby.

"Welcome to the Scare B&B!" said the man. "I'm Boris Hauntley and this is my wife Oxana."

"Pleased to meet you, young man." Oxana greeted warmly. "And your dog."

"Dog?" Scooby looked around. "Where?"

"AAAAH!" Oxana yelped, startled.

Boris gasped. "It talks?!"

"Yeah! This is Scooby Doo! Isn't he cool, Mama?" Vee said, hugging Scooby.

"Aw! Ranks!" Scooby licked Vee in gratitude.

"So, like, where's the kitchen, Oxana?" Shaggy rubbed his empty stomach. "We're starved!"

"Right this way, gentlemen!" Oxana showed the boys the kitchen. It was rather spooky looking, but the boys were too hungry to care.

"Our hotel chef just finished making roasted raven and spooked potatoes!" Boris said.

"Raven and spooked what?!" Shaggy and Scooby exclaimed.

"No! Roasted...chicken and mashed potatoes! Not roasted raven!" Boris laughed. "Just a little Transylvanian humor! Hahahaha!"

"Have a seat!" Oxana showed the boys their seats and brought them plates of what appeared to be roasted chicken and mashed potatoes.

Shaggy sniffed the cooked bird. "Let's see if it tastes as good as it smells!" He pulled off a leg and took a small bite. "ZOINKS! This chicken is outta sight!"

"Reah!" Scooby said after he took a taste.

"Splendid! I hope you boys-"

Shaggy and Scooby stuffed their faces and faster than anyone could blink, their dishes were completely bare.

Scooby belched as Shaggy picked his teeth. "Mind if we have seconds? Your chef really knows how to cook a bird!"

Miranda and the Hauntleys just stared at them.

"You...boys must have been starving!" said Boris.

"Yeah, they slammed that roasted raven and spooked potatoes in less than an instant." Miranda whispered to Vee.

"Of...course, gentlemen! Why don't you wait in the living room while we prepare another helping?" Oxana brought Shaggy and Scooby over to the living room. "Vee, Miranda, why don't you help our guests feel more at home?"

"Okay, Mama!"

"You got it, Mrs. H!"

"So, why can't we be in the kitchen?" asked Shaggy.

"Well, our chef...needs his space when he cooks." Miranda said. "So, we can chill out here and relax while he gets cooking!"

"Like, is there a bathroom though?" asked Shaggy. "Nature's calling."

"Sure, I'll show you where it is." Vee walked with Shaggy upstairs.

Scooby sniffed around the surroundings. It sure looked spooky, guess this house needed a lot more remodeling on the inside too.

Scooby's nose led him to a strange gargoyle statue sitting on a pedestal. He looked at the stone face of the statue and chuckled. Trying to be funny, he licked the statue.

"Hey! No slobbering, Dog breath!" said the statue.

"RIKES!" Scooby screamed. "Talking statue!"

"WHOA! A talking dog?!" gasped the gargoyle.

Scooby screamed as he ran out of the living room.

"G-G-G-GHOST!" Shaggy wailed as he ran down the stairs.

Vee and Demi the ghost tried to catch Shaggy. "WAIT! I didn't know you were going to use the bathroom! Come back!" Demi called out.

 **BAM!**

Shaggy and Scooby bumped into each other. But quickly regained their composure and ran into the kitchen.

But when they ran in, they saw a living skeleton in a chef hat and apron cooking.

A pause.

"Ah...Bonjour..." The skeleton waved shyly.

"S-S-Skeleton!" said the terrified friends.

Overwhelmed, they fainted.


	2. Mystery of the Rogue Vampire

In the living room, Vee, her family, and Miranda watched over Shaggy and Scooby who laid unconscious on the couch.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Vee asked with genuine concern.

"I hope so." said Boris. "The last thing we need are customers scared half to death. What would the reviews say?!"

Gregoria sulked. "I'm sorry everyone. I shouldn't have opened my big stone mouth. I just didn't expect a dog to talk back! I mean, a talking dog?! That's crazy! Even for a talking gargoyle!"

Chef Remy Bones came in carrying a tray with two bowls of soup. "I made some bone soup to help our guests recover."

"I don't think bone soup is gonna bring those guys around." Miranda said.

However, the strong fumes from Remy's soup caused the guys to stir. They woke up and rubbed their heads.

"Like, man! What a nightmare!" Shaggy said. "What was in that chicken?"

Scooby rubbed his eyes and the first thing he saw was the skeleton chef. "AAAAAAAAH! Skeleton!"

"Great bouncing eyeballs! It is a talking dog! A talking human pet!" Demi said in amazement. "It's a miracle!"

"Keep your bow tie on, Demi!" said Gregoria.

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy and Scooby hugged each other, shivering tenfold.

"Guys! Don't be scared!" Vee said. "It's not what you think!"

"Not what we think?! T-There's a ghost, a talking statue, and a sk-sk-skeleton man! It is what we think! This is a haunted house!" Shaggy squealed.

"But it's a nice haunted house!" Miranda replied. "Vee and her family are nice monsters! The nicest monsters ever! As Vee's babysitter and family friend to the Hauntleys, I promise you that there's nothing to be afraid of!"

"Yes! So cheer up, my boy! Cheer up!" Chef Remy offered the tray of soup. "Have some bone soup! It'll perk you up in no time!"

Shaggy cringed at the bowl of green goop with actual bones floating in it. "Uh, like, I'm actually bone-intolerant. So, no thanks-"

"Raggy! It's good!" Scooby said as he munched on a bone. "REALLY good!"

Of course, being a dog, Scooby loved bones. But Shaggy was still hungry so he took a spoonful of soup and nervously tasted it.

"Wow! This is...actually really good!" Shaggy and Scooby finished the bone soup in seconds.

"I've never seen two people eat so fast!" an impressed Remy said. "Could I interest you in my spider soufflé?"

"Spider soufflé?!" Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other.

"Actually...we're stuffed! But thanks anyway!" Shaggy chuckled nervously. He looked around. "So, this isn't really a bed and breakfast, is it?"

"It is a bed and breakfast!" Vee said. "A bed and breakfast for monsters and humans."

Miranda nodded. "Sure, it's got a few spooky surprises. But-"

"RIKES!" Scooby jumped off the couch in fear when a giant flytrap opened it's jaws at Scooby.

"It's okay. That's just Penelope." Vee said. "She just wanted to say hi!"

Scooby shivered when Penelope reached her vine arm towards the dog, he closed his eyes and braced himself. But he was relieved when the living plant stroked Scooby's head.

"See? This is a nice haunted house." Miranda said. "There's nothing to be afraid of at all!"

"Like, wow, Scoob! This haunted hotel has to put the monster convention to shame!" Shaggy said.

"Oh! That reminds me! How was the convention, girls?" asked Boris.

"It was great, Papa!" said Vee. "There were a whole bunch of humans dressed up like monsters!"

"Were there any good looking lady ghosts?" Demi combed the wisp on the top of his head. "I wouldn't mind introducing myself."

Miranda giggled. "No, Demi. Just normal humans in normal costumes. No real ghosts."

The doorbell shrieked.

"I'll get it!" Boris rushed to the door.

"So, Vee, you're not scared living a haunted house with all these monsters?" asked Shaggy.

Vee shook her head. "Of course not. Cause I'm a-"

"VEE!" a boy's voice shouted.

Suddenly, a boy holding a phone and a girl came into the living room.

"Edgar?! Poppy? What are you doing here?!" asked Vee.

"Vee! You have GOT to see this!" Edgar held up his phone. "A real live actual vampire just attacked the monster convention in town!"

"WHAT?!" The Hauntleys watched the news report on Edgar's phone. There was a female newscaster holding a microphone standing in front of the Pennsylvania Inn.

"I'm here live at the Pennsylvania Inn where it appears to be an actual vampire had kidnapped three innocent civilians inside during the Monster convention. Security cameras caught this strange footage."

The video cut to the scene inside the convention. The room was filled with mild-mannered costumed citizens until the room went dark. A loud squeaking was heard and a flock of bats came in, terrified people ducked in cover.

And then, a red smoke billowed through the hall. People started dropping like flies one by one.

"HAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" A horrible laugh boomed.

"Scoob! Look! It's the gang!" Shaggy pointed out.

It was. Fred, Daphne, and Velma were knocked out cold by the gas. A figure in a high collared cape swooped down and wrapped his cloak around the three mystery solvers. Then he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

"Zoinks! The gang's been kidnapped by a vampire!"

"I know right?! I'm heading down to that convention center and find that vampire! I'm gonna find that vampire and put him on my web show!" Edgar was almost out the door until Miranda grabbed his arm.

"Oh, no you don't, Edgar Peepleson!" Miranda said in a no-nonsense tone. "You go straight back home and stay away from that convention! It's too dangerous!"

"Oh, come on!" Edgar complained as Miranda showed Edgar the door and walked him back home.

"Like, this is bad! That freaky fang-face kidnapped our friends!" Shaggy said.

"But it can't be!" Vee said. "A vampire would never do such a bad thing!"

"And how would you know?" asked Shaggy.

"Because _I'm_ a vampire!"

"We're all vampires!" Oxana said.

Shaggy and Scooby started trembling. "Y-Y-You are?!"

To prove their point, the Hauntleys turned into bats. The boys yelped and hugged each other in fright.

Miranda came back inside. "Alright, that takes care of Edgar. But we still have to find out about that vampire that attacked the convention!"

"And why he kidnapped our friends!" Shaggy said.

"We've got to do something!" Scooby said.

Vee changed back to herself. "Of course we will! We're going to find that vampire and take him down!"

"Took the words right outta my stone mouth!" Gregoria said. "Whoever that ghoul is, he's giving vampires a bad name!"

"I'm in too!" Demi said.

"Me too!"

"Arf! Arf!" Wolfie was in too.

Shaggy blinked in surprise. "You mean you'll help us?!"

"Of course we will!" Vee said.

"Besides, you guys can't just go charging in alone. You're gonna need reinforcements." said Miranda.

"Reinforcements indeed." Chef Remy said. "I am coming with you as well!"

Vee shook her head. "No, Remy. You, Mama and Papa stay here and take care of the Scare B&B. We can handle this rogue vampire!"

"Then it's settled." Shaggy said. "I can't believe I'm saying this. I mean, I REALLY can't believe I'm saying this..." Shaggy mustered up the courage to actually say it. "We've got a m-mystery to solve!"

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: This chapter is my Thanksgiving treat for you all! I'm not feeling well so I'll be out of story commission for a while.**

 **Nonetheless, Happy Thanksgiving everyone! :)**


	3. Already Unmasked?

Shaggy, Scooby, Vee, and Miranda arrived at the Pennsylvania Inn. The police had the place surrounded.

The mayor was speaking for the many news cameras. "I assure you, we cannot say for sure we are dealing with a real vampire. We have police investigating the building as we speak. So for now, the convention stays open!"

"Are you sure, Mr. Mayor?" an officer whispered to the mayor.

"Of course, Hank!" The mayor hissed. "This convention is the biggest money maker this town's ever had! It stays open! You and your boys in blue do your job!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Mayor," Miranda said, approaching the mayor. "We'd be more than happy to investigate this vampire problem for you."

The mayor looked at Miranda, then looked down at the gargoyle blinking her eyes up at him.

Miranda patted Gregoria's head. "This is my...cousin, Greg-uh, Gilda. She's dressed up for the convention."

"Hey." Gregoria waved.

"Hello." the mayor waved back.

"She's right." Shaggy said. "We're mystery solvers. I'm Shaggy Rogers and this is my dog Scooby Doo, we're from Mystery Incorporated, the famous detectives."

"Really?! The famous Mystery Incorporated?!" The mayor clapped his hands together. "Excellent!" He looked at Vee and Miranda. "And they are?"

"We're his assistants, Sir." Miranda said. "We'll catch this elusive vampire for you!"

"Very well then, come right inside!" The mayor had security let the kids inside.

"Are you guys really detectives?" Vee asked Shaggy.

"Sure are! We travel the world solving mysteries and catching monsters!" Shaggy said. His face fell a little. "But...we've never dealt with a real vampire before." He chuckled nervously.

"I just don't know why a vampire would kidnap people." Vee said.

"Well, whatever the reason,we're gonna find out." Vee, Miranda and Scooby went into the girl's bathroom. Miranda opened her backpack, letting Demi out.

Demi coughed up a bubblegum wrapper. "You really need to clean that thing out! So, what do we do now?"

"Well, normally we spilt up and go separate ways looking for clues." Shaggy said.

"Good idea. Vee, Wolfie, you're with Shaggy and Scooby. Demi and Gregoria will come with me."

The crew went their separate ways.

"So, Shaggy. How will we know when we find a clue?" asked Vee.

"Um, well..." Shaggy scratched her head. "I guess you have to look for something out of the ordinary here. I think..."

Just then, a freckled blonde teen with thick glasses rushed over to Shaggy and Scooby. "OMG! You're Shaggy Rogers!" He gasped at Scooby. "And Scooby Doo! Awesome!"

"Um, and you are?" asked Shaggy.

"Oh! I'm Wendell! Wendell Morris! I'm a huge Mystery Incorporated fan! In fact, I want to be a mystery solver when I graduate high school! So, what's it like being part of the gang?! Being chased by monsters and running away in terror and being monster bait?!"

Shaggy blinked twice. "Like, um, well...it's um...it gets the job done." He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, reeheehee..." Scooby put on a happy face and tried not to look ashamed.

Wendell looked around. "Say, where's Fred, Velma, and Daphne? I want to get their autographs!"

"That's the thing! They've been kidnapped by a vampire!" Shaggy said.

Wendell's eyes doubled in size behind his glasses. "Vampire?! Really?! Holy smokes! Well, I''ll help you! If I find anything suspicious, I'll let you know!"

"WENDELL!" a voice roared.

Stomping towards Wendell was a giant man in a blue suit that was a tad too tight around his huge muscles. Shaggy and Scooby hunkered in fear when the man sneered an ugly sneer.

"Is that Frankenstein?!" Vee blurted out loud.

The huge man shot Vee a glare.

"Dad!" Wendell fumbled. "OWWW!" Wendell was grabbed by his ear courtesy of his own father.

"What have I told you about talking to strangers?!" growled the angry man. "And you won't be solving any mysteries around here!" He pulled Wendell away and the boy waved goodbye to his idols.

"Zoinks! That dude was big and creepy!" Shaggy said.

"Yeah! He almost looks like a monster!" Vee said. "Shaggy, what did Wendell mean by running in terror and being monster bait?" asked Vee.

Shaggy and Scooby shrunk. They sighed and decided to tell her the truth. "You see, Vee. Scoob and me aren't really the best detectives. Fred, Daphne and Velma are the real mystery solvers. I mean, you've seen what a bunch of chickens we are, and every time we run into a monster or mask wearing villain, we scream and run away."

"And we always mess things up." Scooby said, his ears drooped sadly.

"Come on, guys. Don't beat yourselves up!" Vee said. "I'm sure you two are great detectives! You wouldn't be solving this case if you had no idea what you were doing, right?"

The boys looked at each other. "Uh..."

"Guys!"

Shaggy and Scooby jumped before spinning around to see Miranda, Gregoria, and Demi.

"Good news! I was searching through the vents and found some clues!" Demi said. He put out his hands and showed them what he found.

"Demi, those are just balls of lint." Shaggy said. "Huh? Wait a minute." He noticed a strange red powder around the lint. Could this be a clue?

* * *

The young sleuths left the convention to get their facts straight.

"Hmm, Wendell's father is obviously not a fan of mystery solvers." Shaggy said. "Maybe he has something to do with this."

"Maybe it's Edgar." Miranda said.

"Edgar?!" Vee nearly shouted. "But why?!"

"Well, Edgar's always trying to get monsters on that dumb web show of his. Maybe he staged the whole vampire act!"

"No way! Edgar wouldn't be able to do something like that."

"Like, I'll tell you what's really weird." Shaggy said. "When Scooby and I split up, we always end up running into the monster! But there's been no sign of that evil vampire! Something's definitely wrong! This isn't like our other mysteries!"

Just then, police cars started zooming past the gang with their sirens blaring full blast!

"Whoa! I think I spoke too soon!" Shaggy said.

"Let's follow them!" Vee said.

Everyone followed the cars all the way to the Pennsylvania bank. When they got there, they spotted a certain someone.

"EDGAR?!" Vee and Miranda gasped. Demi disappeared and Gregoria tried to act natural.

Edgar turned to them. "Huh? What are you guys doing here?"

"We were just about to ask you the same thing!" Miranda said.

"I'm here trying to get a picture of the vampire! The cops caught him!"

"WHAT?!"

Shaggy and Scooby were the first to push through the crowd. There, they saw the vampire in his black suit and cape being arrested by the cops.

But the vampire was unmasked. And Scooby and Shaggy could not believe who he was.

"FRED?!" Scooby screamed.

"FRED'S THE VAMPIRE?!" Shaggy screamed.

It was. Fred scowled as the cops shoved him into their car and drove away.


	4. Vamp Attack

Down at the police station, the cops tried to keep a hysterical Shaggy and Scooby from going inside.

"Like, please, Officer! Fred's innocent! He's never do something like this! Honest!" Shaggy said.

The cop frowned. "Oh, yeah? Then come with me, kid."

Inside the station, the cops showed the surveillance tape. It was all there, Fred dressed as the vampire, flying through the air, snarling at the terrified bank clerks and customers.

"Hey! That's Wendell!" Miranda pointed to Wendell's image on the screen. They watched him pull out cloves of garlic and confronted Fred with them.

Fred hissed, using his cloak as a means of defense against the garlic, forcing him to land on the ground. Then the cops arrived on the scene and tackled Fred, slapping the cuffs on him.

"Why was Wendell there?!" asked Shaggy.

"I can explain." Wendell said. "I was going to make change for my allowance when Fred just burst into the bank acting like a vampire! Good thing I had garlic on me or he would have taken a bite out of me!"

Vampirina glared at Wendell, she was about to open her mouth until Miranda cut her off.

"You always carry garlic with you?" asked Miranda.

"Not all the time! But with vampires running around Pennsylvania, you gotta be prepared!"

Now Vampirina looked very upset.

"Well, we appreciate your help in busting this lunatic." The officer patted Wendell on the back. "Anyway, we'll be taking this vampire down-"

 **CRASH!**

A loud explosion came from Fred's cell. Everyone ran over to it, cops had their weapon and drawn, but what they saw made their jaws drop.

A giant hole was made in the cell. Shaggy, Scooby and the others looked out the hole and saw vampire Fred floating in the night sky. Another vampire was with him, a female vampire with long red hair and a glowing black dress.

"Zoinks! It's Daphne! She's a vampire too!" Shaggy wailed. "It's a vamp-apocalypse!"

The two vampires leered their red eyes at Shaggy and Scooby. Then they hissed and then lunged for them!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The boy and dog ran away as fast as they can.

"You leave them alone!" Miranda chased after the vampires.

"Wait up!" Vampirina said. They chased after the monsters that were chasing their friends.

"These can't be real vampires!" Vee said. "They just can't!"

Demi popped out of thin air. "I couldn't agree more! They're a discrace to all vampires!"

"Well, we need to take them down and get some answers! Vee and Demi, take to the sky and bring them down!"

Vee nodded and became a bat. She and Demi flew up and went to stop them. Vee stretched out and covered Fred's eyes while Demi placed his transparent body through Daphne's head.

Blinded and disoriented, the two vampires started flying out of control.

"Scoob! Look!" Shaggy said. "Vee and Demi's got 'em! We're saved! We're-"

But the guys weren't saved when something grabbed Shaggy by his shirt and Scooby by his dog collar.

They looked up and saw it was a third vampire, a vampire wearing a long black dress, had spiky black hair, and wore thick glasses.

"Those glasses! It's Velma! LIKE, HEEEEEEEELP!" Shaggy and Scooby screamed as Vampire Velma took them away!

"That's it! Time for the heavy artillery!" Miranda unzipped her backpack and dumped out skeleton bones on the ground. The bones quickly reconstructed themselves into Chef Remy Bones!

"Remy! Stop that four-eyed vampire!" Miranda commanded.

"Oui, Madame!" Remy took out his trusty skillet and masterfully threw it at Velma. The cast-iron cookware clocked Velma square in the face, freeing Shaggy and Scooby from her clutches.

The skillet returned to Remy like a boomerang. He blew it off before tucking it into his apron.

Shaggy and Scooby landed onto a bush. Vee and Demi brought down Fred and Daphne, but they got right back up and retreated into the night along with Vampire Velma.

"Are you guys okay?!" Miranda asked.

"Like...never better..." Shaggy groaned, picking the twigs and leaves out of his hair.

"What're you doing here, Remy?!" Demi asked the skeleton chef.

"I said he could come." Miranda answered. "I kept his pieces in my backpack. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

Shaggy looked down, saddened. "It doesn't matter how many monsters on our side. We're out of our league here. We can't stop the gang, they've become evil vampires and there's no way we can beat them."

"It's over for Mystery Incorporated." Scooby said.

"No way! You guys can't give up!" Miranda said.

"She's right!" Wendell said, running up to them. "You can't give up!"

"Wendell!" Vee gasped. She looked over to Demi and Remy Bones, who were exposed before a human.

Wendell stared at the ghost and skeleton. "Wow! Cool costumes!" He gave them a thumbs up. "You going to the convention."

"Uh, yeah! That's right!" Miranda said, putting a hand on Remy's bony shoulder. "These guys went all out this year!"

"Right on!" said Wendell. "Like I said, you guys can't give up! You're still Mystery Incorporated! Think of all the mysteries you've solved! Like that Frankencreep monster at Dinkenstein Castle! Or the time you beat Mr. Hyde at the Comic ConApalooza! You guys are heroes! You can't give up!"

"Wendell's right!" said Vee. "You can't give up!"

Wendell looked at his watch. "Gotta go! I gotta get to my high school! My science club I should having a meeting! See ya! Good luck!" And Wendell ran off.

Vee turned to Shaggy and Scooby. "Look, I don't know about all the mysteries you've solved, but I know for a fact that we're not dealing with real vampires! Take it from a real vampire!"

"Yeah! Those so called vampires had chalk white skin and not the healthy pale bluish complexion of a real vampire!" Gregoria pointed out.

"And they couldn't turn into bats like me!" Vee added

"They're right! It's obvious that they're after you guys too!" Miranda said. "We need to to think of a plan to catch those vamposers and shut them down! So Shaggy, Scooby, you need to pull yourselves together and find out the cause of what's bringing Mystery Incorporated down!"

Hearing this, Shaggy and Scooby blinked. As if something they've been missing has been realized. With a look of determination, the two sleuths agreed.

"Alright! We'll do it!" Shaggy said. "And I know just how to do it! Huddle up!"

And the ragtag Monster Mystery Inc. gathered together to form the perfect plan.


	5. Case Closed

Back at the Scare B&B, Shaggy, Scooby, Vee, Miranda, Demi, Gregoria, and Remy Bones had worked out their plan.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" asked Gregoria.

"As long as Scoob and I are bait, it can't possibly fail." Shaggy said.

"So, let me get this straight. You guys are going to use yourselves as bait to lure the vampires to you then nab them with this net?" Miranda said, holding said net.

"Like, yeah! Sure, it's not complex as Fred's crazy traps, but the important thing is that Scooby and I are the bait!"

"Reah! We're professional bait!" Scooby said.

Demi looked at Miranda. "Is there such a thing as professional bait?"

The doorbell shrieked.

"Zoinks! That must be them! I told you we make good bait!" Shaggy said. "Get the net ready!

As Shaggy and Scooby went to the door, Demi and Vee in her bat form flew over the doorway, ready with the net.

The door opened.

Demi and Vee were about to drop the net until Miranda rushed toward the doorway. "Edgar?!"

Miranda looked at Vee and Demi. Not wanting to be spotted by Edgar, Demi and Vee flew out the doorway.

"Hey, Miranda!" Edgar walked in, holding up his phone. "Seen anything spooky or supernatural around here?"

"What are you doing here, Edgar?!" Miranda was getting very annoyed by Edgar's fame hungry antics.

"I'm here looking for the vampires!" Edgar said. "They attacked the police station and busted out one of their buddies! So I figured it would come to Vee's house because it's the spookiest place in town! Once I find these vampires and put them on my web show, I'm gonna be famous! Maybe I'll be famous as Wendell Morris!"

"Like, you know Wendell?!" Shaggy asked.

"Duh! Of course I do! He's taking the internet by storm! Check it out!" Edgar showed them a live video of Wendell being interviewed by many reporters on how he stopped Vampire Fred.

"Wow, Wendell's becoming quite the media star." Miranda noted.

Shaggy and Scooby agreed. For a meek guy, Wendell was really enjoying the attention.

"Were you scared confronting this horrific vampire?!" asked a reporter. "And was it even more alarming that it was really Fred Jones, the leader of Mystery Inc.?"

"Well, compared to all the monsters my idols, Mystery Inc. has confronted, this was child's play." Wendell replied. "But it was shocking to say the least about the vampire's true identity. At least it wasn't Harry the hypnotist from the Ghost Clown caper. Or Dr. Jekyll from the Ghost of Hyde fiasco."

Edgar pulled back his phone and looked at Shaggy and Scooby in awe. "Wow! You guys are so lucky! Going up against all those ghosts and monsters! Hey! Why don't we join forces? You guys catch the vampires and you can be guest stars on my web show!"

"Edgar Peepleson!"

Edgar yelped and turned around to his his mother Edna looking very upset. "Sneaking outside in the middle of the night?! You are grounded, young man!"

"Aw, Mom!" Edgar whined as he was being pulled away back to his home.

Vee and Demi came in through the back. "That was too close!" Vee said.

Miranda patted Shaggy on the shoulder. "Thanks for distracting Edgar long enough so I could call Ms. Peepleson." She checked her phone. "And just in time too. Tonight's a full moon."

"A FULL MOON?!" Vee, Demi, and Gregoria screamed.

"Yep, and you know what that means." said Miranda.

"What does what mean?!" asked Scooby.

"ARROOOOOOO!" A bone chilling howl came from behind. Scooby and Shaggy spun around and saw Wolfie now turned into Were-Wolfie!"

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy screamed as he and Scooby ran away in terror.

Miranda sighed and scratched Were-Wolfie under the chin. "Easy, boy. Easy."

Were-Wolfie growled happily, shaking his leg with glee.

"I gotta say, Miranda, you've been a real werewolf whisperer." Gregoria said, impressed.

"Wolfie's not so bad. Once you get past the whole big, scary werewolf thing, he's justvlike any other dog." Miranda looked around. "Wolfie, sniff out Shaggy and Scooby. They've pulled a scare-powered vanishing act."

Wolfie sniffed the air with his monster-enhanced nose. He ran into the kitchen and pointed to the refrigerator.

Miranda opened the door and found the boy and dog in the fridge. She couldn't tell if they were shivering from Wolfie or the cold.

"It's okay, guys. Wolfie gets this way when there's a full moon. But it's still Wolfie." Miranda explained as she helped them out of the fridge.

Shaggy was trying to dislodge a cauldron from his behind. "Yuck! What's in this pot?! I could feel something weird inside it!"

Wolfie grabbed the cauldron with just one hand and easily pulled it off of Shaggy's backside.

"Yuck! What is that?!" Shaggy said at the green goop inside.

"That's monster slime." Vee said. "We always keep a batch inside for emergencies. So, should we get the net and start the plan?"

"Like, hold on a minute, Vee!" Shaggy said. "I think we need a add a few more ingredients to this plan."

* * *

That night, Shaggy and Scooby were walking down the streets of Pennsylvania all by themselves.

"Be on you guard, Scoob." Shaggy said.

Scooby saluted. "Right, Raggy!"

Just then, a delicious aroma caught Shaggy and Scooby's noses. They followed the smell to around a corner and spotted a hot dog stand.

The alluring smell of those hot dogs was impossible for Shaggy and Scooby to ignore. They went straight up to the stand to place their orders.

"Sir! We'll have as many hot dogs you can make!" Shaggy said.

"With lots of mustard!" Scooby added.

The vendor didn't reply. He made several hot dogs and handed them to Shaggy and Scooby.

As the boys started eating, the vendor pulled out a gold coin that was attached to a string.

He began waving it back and forth in front of Shaggy and Scooby until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Chef Remy Bones wink at him.

The vendor was about to scream until Remy knocked him out cold with his trusty skillet.

"Like, nice swing, Remy!" Shaggy said.

"A good cook always knows how to use the tools of his trade." Chef Remy said, twirling his skillet.

Just then, Fred Vampire, Daphne Vampire, and Velma vampire came down from the sky. They hissed and snarled, ready to attack.

"NOW, VEE!" Scooby shouted.

With her vampire super speed, Vee spun around the vampires and tied them up. Then Miranda came out and dumped a bucket of ice cold water all over them. The white makeup was running down their faces, proving they weren't real vampires at all.

"Huh?! What happened?!" Fred gasped.

"My hair!" Daphne wailed.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed. "What's going on?!"

"The gang's back to normal!" Shaggy cheered.

A masked figure was watching the whole thing from the top of a building. "This isn't good!" He tried to make a break for it but bumped into something huge and hairy. He looked all the way up to see Were-Wolfie.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Soon after, the police was called to the scene to arrest the real criminals. The masked figure and the hot dog vendor were in cuffs.

"Alright, kid. You better make sure we have the real crooks this time." said the police officer.

"Like, we certainly can, Officer." Shaggy said. He pulled the darken mask off.

"Wendell Morris?!" Everyone gasped.

"But I thought he wanted to be a mystery solver just like you!" Vee said.

"That's right." Shaggy said. "Scoob and I guessed that whoever did this had to know a lot about our mysteries as well as the schemes behind them. Wendell wanted to be the best mystery solver ever. But because of his disapproving father, Wendell wanted to prove it by getting rid of the best mystery solvers so he targeted us. Wendell dressed up as the vampire so he could kidnap Fred, Daphne, and Velma. The first clue was the red powder we found in the ventilation system. I remember Velma saving samples just like this in her criminal portfolios. It's a powder used in knock out gas that he used to put Fred, Daphne, and Velma to sleep."

The gang just stared at Shaggy. "Am I going crazy or that really Shaggy talking?" Velma said.

"Shhh! He's on a roll!" Daphne whispered.

"But we still didn't know who was behind this until Edgar provided us the biggest clue of all!"

Miranda blinked with disbelief. "Edgar did?!"

"Yep! When Edgar showed us the video of Wendell being interviewed for stopping Fred at the bank, he was becoming a celebrity detective overnight! Which was exactly what he wanted! He was planning to have the others attack the town so he could stop them and have them arrested so he could be the greatest detective ever! When Wendell thought we could be a threat to his plan, he tried to kidnap us and turn us into vampires!"

"Did he really turn us into vampires?!" Daphne asked.

Fred shook his head. "Nope." He unbuttoned his black suit to reveal jet packs underneath. "While we were unconscious, Wendell stuck these jet packs on us to make us fly."

"But why did you kids even get involved in this crazy scheme?!" snapped the officer.

"Elementary, my good policeman. The gang was hypnotized." Shaggy said. "Courtesy of this so called hot dog vendor." Shaggy removed the hat and fake beard off the vendor.

"Harry the Hypnotist?!" Fred, Daphne, and Velma exclaimed.

"That's right. Wendell mentioned Harry the Hypnotist in his interview which made us realize that the gang was hypnotized this whole time."

Harry snarled at Wendell. "You're officially out of my will, kid! And we would have gotten away with it if weren't for those meddling-"

"Oh, shut up, Grandpa!" snapped Wendell as they were being taken away.

"GRANDPA?!" Everyone shouted.

"Wow! Didn't see that coming!" Shaggy said.

"Shaggy! Scooby! You saved us!" Daphne hugged the boy and dog.

"I never thought I'd say this, but great job solving the mystery!" Velma said. "But how did you know we weren't by real vampires to begin with?"

Shaggy looked at Vee, then smiled. "Because it's like you always say, Velma. There's no such thing as vampires, monsters, ghosts, or anything like that."

Daphne looked at Vee, Remy, and Were-Wolfie. "Then what are they?!"

"Relax, Daph. This is Vee, Remy, and their dog Wolfie. They're just dressed up for the monster convention. We couldn't have solved the mystery without them."

"Well, thanks for your help, Vee!" Fred shook the little vampire's hand.

"Reah! Thanks a lot, Vee!" Scooby licked Vee's cheek.

"You're very welcome, Scooby!" Vee snuggled Scooby.

"Great costumes by the way!" Fred said, looking at Remy Bones. "Very realistic!"

"Merci, Monsuier!" Remy said, twirling his mustache.

"Let's go out and celebrate!" Daphne said. "I heard there's a nice pizza parlor in the next town!"

Fred snapped his fingers. "I'll get the Mystery Machine!"

While the others were getting ready to go, Shaggy and Scooby talked with Vampirina. "I guess we're leaving now. Thanks again for all your help, Vampirina."

"Thanks, Shaggy. And I had a lot of fun helping you!" Vampirina hugged Shaggy. "Thanks for not feeling your friends about us."

"No, prob. They wouldn't believe us if we told them anyway."

The gang said their last goodbyes and loaded up in the Mystery Machine. Scooby and Shaggy looked back and waved to their new friends.

"Well, that was quite an adventure." Miranda said as she waved.

"Indeed. It's been a while since this old skeleton put on his fighting gloves!" Remy said.

"I just didn't know you could use a skillet like that, Chef!" Miranda said. "You clocked that guy so hard, I thought he was gonna lose all the hair on his head!"

"Of course! Cooking keeps my wrists and forearms strong! You never know when a shady character might strike! I am always prepared like a solider of France!"

Miranda laughed. "Well, solider, let's take off the fighting gloves and get those hands back to where they really belong. In the kitchen!"

"Oui! Might I suggest a cup of tombstone tea with spider syrup!"

"Sounds yummy!" Vee said.

"Sounds...interesting." Miranda said with a forced smile.

It was one heck of an adventure. One that Vee, Miranda, Shaggy or even Scooby Doo will never forget.


End file.
